Night, Night Acolyte
by ColdFusion180
Summary: It's a stormy night, so what do the Acolytes do? Anything but sleep.


**Night, Night Acolyte**

It was a dark and stormy night. Remy was lying in his bed looking at a picture he had gotten from a news clip a few weeks ago. _Ah chere, you are something else. Why do I find myself looking at you all the time?_ Remy sighed as a roar of thunder shook the room. _Maybe it's the streak o' white in your hair. Makes you stand out from the crowd. Now if only you wouldn't use so much makeup so I could see your face…_

Suddenly, the door to his room burst open and Pyro rushed in with a pillow in his hands and a blanket wrapped around him. "Ahh! Gambit!" he cried as he landed in Remy's bed.

"PYRO GET YOU SORRY BE-HIND OFF ME!" Remy yelled, throwing Pyro across the room and into a corner. "What in the blazes are you doing?"

"Sorry mate," Pyro said sheepishly, pulling himself into a sitting position. "I just want to be with someone tonight."

"Pyro, go to your room. I'm not in the mood."

"Oh please Gambit! Please don't send me away!" Pyro pleaded. "I'm just scared, that all."

"Scared of what?"

"The storm. I've always been afraid of thunderstorms and ever since that weather witch fried me pack with lighting I've been really jumpy around it. Yikes!" Pyro yelped as another thunderbolt was heard. "Please Gambit, let me stay! I won't do anything. I'll just lie in a corner…"

"Alright, alright," Remy sighed, giving in to Pyro's pleads.

"Oh thank you, thank you! You're a real pall, mate."

"Yeah. Just stay in the corner and let me sleep ok?"

"Ok. Hey what's that?"

"What?"

"That thing under your pillow."

"What?" Remy said with a start. Quickly he stuttered, "Uh, t-there's nothing under my pillow."

"Yes there is. I see part of it sticking out."

"It's nothing Pyro. Go to sleep."

"Ah, come on Gambit, tell me what it is."

"No."

"Pretty please?"

"No."

"Pretty please with sugar on top?"

"No. "

"Pretty, pretty please covered with propane?"

"NO!"

"Ah, please Gambit? I wouldn't burn it or anything. I just want to know what it is. It's got me curiosity perked up. I gotta know what it is or I'll be thinking about it all the time. It will plague me very being, it will haunt me every waking moment and I'll go to me grave going 'Yep, the one regret I had was never knowing what that thing under Gambit's pillow was…'"

"Enough already!" Remy exclaimed. "Alright. I'll show you, but you must promise **never** to tell anyone about it alright?"

"Sure, whatever you say."

"I mean it Pyro. Speak one word of this and I will kinetically charge your clothes and throw you in the ocean, got it?"

Pyo nodded his head excitedly. "Right, got it. Top secret. Not a word. Me lips are zipped."

"Ok," Remy sighed and reluctantly pulled out a worn, faded blanket with alligators on it.

"Oh wow! That's one nice…"

"Shhh, not so loud."

"Sorry, but that's a nice little blanket you've got there, though it's kinda small for you."

"It's my baby blanket. Had it forever."

"Really, you must really like it. I feel the same way about Charlene."

"Charlene?"

"Yeah, say 'ello Charlene!" Pyro said reaching into his blanket and pulling out a dark stuffed platypus. "This is Gambit. He's the Cajun I told you about with the funny accent." Pyro waited a few seconds before turning to Remy "She's a little shy, but I think she likes you."

"Oookaayyy."

"Not that way mate. I mean she thinks your ok. What's that Charlene?" Pryo held the platypus to his ear. "Oh, she says 'ello."

"Uh Pyro…"

"Aren't you gonna say 'ello back?" Pyro asked with an innocent look.

Remy rolled his red eyes. "Ello."

"What is going on?" Piotr asked as he stuck his head into the room "I thought I heard someone shouting."

"Oh, 'ello Colossus. We're just keeping each other company" Pyro replied happily.

Remy shook his head. "Pyro doesn't want to be alone during the thunderstorm so he came in here."

"Oh," Piotr said. "Well, I will leave you then."

"Ah, come on. Join us Colossus, the more the merrier," Pyro invited.

"No, I think I will leave."

"Hey, what's that?"

"What?"

"That thing you've got behind your back."

"Uh, it nothing."

"Ah, please let us see?"

"No."

"Please…"

"Just show him _homme_. Believe me he'll keep pleading until you're older than Sabertooth and beyond."

"Alright," Piotr blushed as he pulled a golden stuffed puppy from behind his back.

"Ah, what a nice little dingo you've got there mate."

"It not a dingo Pyro, it's a dog. But it is cute," Remy admitted gazing at the puppy.

"Thank you," Piotr said as he came in and sat down on the floor. "He's very special to me."

"What's his name?"

"Sasha."

"Ah, well maybe you two would like to meet Charlene," Pyro brought his platypus close to Piotr.

"What is that?"

"Shhh," Pyro shushed. "Don't hurt her feelings referring to her like that. She's a platypus."

"Pat-a–vus?"

"Pla-ta-pus," Remy said slowly. "A type of animal from Australia."

"What do you think?" Pyro asked.

"It, uh, she is…unique," Piotr said.

"Yeah, she's a sweet little Shelia. Yes you are." Pyro nuzzled with his platypus.

"Do you have an animal companion?" Piotr asked Remy.

"Me, nah. Never got attached to one."

"You should. They're very nice to be with."

"Hey, why don't we all stay together tonight?" Pyro asked.

"Sounds fine," Piotr said.

"Isn't this sweet?" Remy, Pyro, and Piotr turned to see Sabertooth standing in the doorway. "You all scared of a little thunder?"

"No, I'm scared of all thunder." Pyro replied. "I'll go get some stuff for us all. Be back in a jiff," he said getting up and squeezing past Sabertooth.

Sabertooth shook his head and sneered, "You're all pathetic."

"Hey, Pyro's the one scared of thunder not us." Remy said.

"Right. And you're holding stuffed animals and a baby blanket to show how tough you are."

Remy blanched, realizing he was still holding his blanket in his hands. He glanced at Piotr who didn't seem to notice his discomfort. Piotr glared at Sabertooth. "Our animals are a source of strength. I hold Sasha in the greatest respect and he helps me get through all obstacles in my life."

"Then let's see how strong you are without the pup," Sabertooth growled, moving towards Piotr's puppy.

"Touch Sasha and die!" Piotr replied as he stood and armored up.

"I'm with him hairball, so back off!" Remy added, reaching for his cards.

Saertooth growled and was about to jump them when Pyro returned.

"I'm back! Here, I got you a pillow and blanket Colossus. And here's some stuff for you Sabertooth. A pillow, a groundsheet, this little tiger…" Pyro handed out the items.

"WHAT?! Where did you get him?" Sabertooth roared.

"Oh, I just went into your rooms a got a few things. I didn't think you'd mind."

"Give him to me!" Sabertooth yelled, snatching the tiger from Pyro's grasp.

"A tiger? You have a stuffed tiger?" Piotr asked. Sabertooth shot a death glare at him.

"Yeah, he's really soft." Pyro said, wrapping himself in his blanket and sitting back down. "I didn't know you had a little tiger mate."

"Like I'd tell you about Tigger," Sabertooth muttered.

"Tigger? You mean that character from Winnie-the-Pooh?" Remy chuckled. Sabertooth looked ready to tear him apart.

"Well, well," Remy grinned. "It appears we're all equally pathetic, wouldn't you agree Tigger?"

"At least I've got an animal and not some old rag!" Sabertooth shot back.

Remy clenched his hands tightly. "Never dis a man's baby blanket…"

"How many men have baby blankets?" Pyro wondered.

"Shut up!" Remy yelled.

"Only men who are complete wimps that's who," Sabertooth taunted.

"Says the who-knows-how-old overgrown cat with a stuffed Disney character in his hands," Remy shot back.

"DIE!" Sabertooth lunged but was clotheslined by Piotr still in his armored form, flipped over backwards and went face down in his groundsheet.

"Thanks _mon amis_," Remy said.

"No problem," Piotr replied.

"Boy, he's gonna be mad now," Pyro stated.

"Well we'll just have to show him that his attitude and his presence are not welcome here," Remy said.

"Well you'd better think of how you're gonna do that," Pyro pointed as Sabertooth started to get up.

"Alright Colossus, when he gets up I'll blind him then you grab him, throw him in his room and we'll barricade the door," Remy instructed, charging a card.

"Right," Piotr agreed, getting in a stance.

"Alright hairball, time to…" Remy looked at Sabertooth and saw the last thing he expected.

"Hello there neighbor!" Sabertooth said brightly with a silly grin on his face.

"Huh?" Remy's jaw dropped.

"Gee what a gathering here. I don't even remember coming in! Oh well, you don't mind do you?" Sabertooth asked in a chipper voice.

"Uh," Remy stuttered.

"Thanks pal!" Sabertooth slapped Remy on the back. "Speaking of pals, have you meet my buddy Tigger? Say hello Tigger!" Sabertooth held out his stuffed tiger.

"Hello!" 'Tigger' said.

"What's gotten into him?" Pyro asked.

"Don't know," Remy said, uncharging the card in his hand. "But I think I would rather have him trying to kill me."

"What is this?" Piotr reached into the ground sheet and pulled out a cloth ball.

"Let me see." Piotr handed the ball to Remy who took a sniff. "Smells like catnip."

"Well that explains his behavior," Pyro gestured to Sabertooth.

"Hey do you wanna sing a song?" Sabertooth asked. "Tigger and I sing his favorite song all the time. _Oh the wonderful thing about Tiggers, is Tiggers are wonderful things! Their tops are made out of rubber, their bottoms are made out of springs_…"

"Well at least he's in a good mood," Remy blinked as Sabertooth sang and danced around with his tiger.

"What do we do now?" Piotr asked as he reverted to his non metal form.

Pyro looked thoughtful. "Well…"

Magneto was walking in the hall having just finished a midnight snack of three bowls of French mocha ice cream when he passed Remy's room. Hearing noise he peeked into the room through the slightly open door.

Sabertooth was singing the Tigger theme song. Remy had a blanket over his body and was chasing around Piotr who was trying to fend him off with a pillow.

"I'll get you, you Russian boy and your little dog too!" Remy laughed as he tried to catch Piotr.

"Oh no you won't!" Piotr bonked Remy on the head with the pillow and avoided his attempts to grab him. "Come Sasha, we must avoid the Cajun ghost!"

"_They're bouncy, trouncy, flouncy, pouncy, Fun! Fun! Fun! Fun! Fun! But the most wonderful thing about Tiggers is I'm the only one! I'm the only one!_" Sabertooth sang.

"Alright Charlene let's get the bugger!" Pyro tacked Remy while clutching his platypus.

"Arrgghh! I'll get you two too!" Remy threw Pyro off and tried to catch him along with Piotr.

Magneto looked on at the insanity before his eyes then turned and walked back to his room muttering. "My Acolytes, the best mutants I could find. Maybe I should have stuck with the Brotherhood. I bet I never would have caught them doing something like this."

**

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men: Evolution or the Tigger theme song.**


End file.
